The High Inquisitor's Lover
by backstair.creeper
Summary: Set in an AU world, Ibiki Morino is the High Inquisitor of the Fire Nation.  Set to uncover a plot against the nobility, he is set to find the truth amidst a sea of lies.  But his own life is a lie, for he takes comfort in the arms of an enemy Princess.


"You're sure of this confession?"

Morino kept his expression remained unreadable; he had long since learned to be as stoic in criticism as with praise. Duchess Tsunade fingered the parchment with the Inquisitor's Seal set in deep red wax with a black ribbon before she reread the message. Count Hatake was a cautious man, skilled at war, his left eye tinted red with blood after a battle in his youth, and his eyes gave away everything he was thinking. The only other one in the room was the young Count Uzumaki, whom the Duchess had been grooming as her replacement for years.

"Count Hatake, I am no local constable twisting fingers to get a confession out of a bar patron who witnessed some street murder."

"But these details?" Tsunade held the parchment out to Uzumaki to take from her hand. She was clearly ill at ease; this meeting was called without her personal attendant Lady Shizune. For years Morino had his spies trying to find proof of any improper relationship between the two, but the younger woman's recent betrothal to Sir Guy made that more troublesome than it was worth. He already had enough to blackmail the Duchess if he so choose.

"There is no doubt." The blond Uzumaki finished his reading. He was still the talk of the kingdom for his valor in battle and the rediscovery of his birthright. The former Lord of Konoha, Baron Hiruzen, had confirmed it to Morino years ago, which was as satisfactory an endorsement as was needed.

"So this merchant was hired in secret by the ambassador to the Land of Rain to hire assassins to attack unnamed targets?" Sixteen and barely out of his youth, Uzumaki spoke as suited him. Morino knew the lad would be trouble to the kingdom; he spoke too passionately and too freely. Still, the King would be wise to employ him in the army, that charisma was best placed to inspire soldiers, not kept in the halls of politics.

Not wanting to waste anymore time, "I only brought this matter to your attention in case the intended targets were to have been local. I still need to forward this missive to the King, but I already know what his answer will be."

"And what is that?"

"To uncover this plot by any means necessary in his name and by his authority." Those words actually caused Hatake to grunt. He was head of the Duchesses' personal guard and felt that investigations were under his authority. But the Inquisitors served the King, not the local nobility. Nobles were still wary of the Inquisition since the Purge following the conflict between the Hi, Kaze, and Oto Nations four years past. Five Barons, Two Counts, and a Duke were all executed for collaboration with the enemy and other crimes against the state.

"I know better than to argue with your judgment High Inquisitor. But may I ask how you plan to pursue this end?"

"That is my business Duchess. For your part, if you feel in need of extra protection, might I suggest you host a tournament? Nobody would notice extra guards amidst the other activity which attends such an event." Taking the parchment back from Uzumaki, Morino gave them each a look encouraging their silence and left. Nobles had to hold to ceremony, the Inquisitors answered only to the King.

No guards bowed to Inquisitors, but that they straightened with fear was all the respect needed. Reaching his chambers in the cellars of the castle's eastern tower, Moreno's assistant went through the motions of preparing for the night. A second attendant sat at a desk finishing the notes of the day's activities.

"Red." Morino said as he reviewed the notes over the light of a candle. His assistant handed him a goblet of red wine as per instruction. The two men stood by the door waiting to be dismissed. Each was a former soldier, mute since their tongues were cut from their mouths years ago; nasty business that, Morino never saw the use in torture for torture's sake.

Setting the pages down, Morino removed his hat and rubbed his temples. The tension from the scars sometimes bothered him and made his head ache. Looking at his goblet, he finished the tart fluid and set it on the desk. Waving off the mute page, he nodded at his assistant. "Mulled wine, I'll take it in 'hell.'" The code was unmistakable after these many years.

Finishing his preparations and planning for the next day, he redonned his cloak and opened a panel on the wall of his chambers into a secret passage. It had been ten years since he had built them in secret, moving out the earth and stone in false body bags of prisoners. Studying the earth and walls above had made it a slow process, but the system proved more effective and harder for those unfamiliar to navigate than the castle's original tunnels.

'Hell' was a hidden chamber underneath the kitchen's furnaces, adjacent to the food cellar. Half the room was warm from the fires, the other half cold from the ice storage. The only ways in were through the two passages, the one from his room led past the ice compartment.

It was dark, it suited the room. Only one of the room's four candelabras was lit, creating more shadows than it generated light. There was a slight movement to the curtains hanging in the room, a breeze that continually came from the warm side's passage. Soft feet walked on the room's carpet, fingers slid along the back of the single bench which separated them. She was part of the darkness, the sheer fabric of her dress seemed was the same color as the curtains, a pink wrapped in the black of night.

"I'm not sure how I like being called 'mulled wine.'" Her words had an edge to them, had the years of her captivity dulled or honed it?

"Not tonight Tayuya, I'm in no mood for it?" That was a lie, but one which he knew would get a reaction.

"Mood is it?" Walking closer, her hands tightened on the arm of the bench before she threw it at Morino. The bench was heavier than it looked, and she sent it flying with ease. Tumbling on the ground, Morino fumbled in the dark for a moment before feeling the bench press harder against his torso. She was climbing on top of it as it was on top of him.

'Not quite what I was expecting.' Looking up at her he found she had picked up his hat from where it had fallen and was wearing it upon her own head. Rising, she stepped off him and walked towards the bed on the hot side of the room. Her thin dress slipped off her body from the swaying of her hips.

Picking himself up with as much dignity as he could manage, he shed his gloves, cloak and shirt on the back of the bench and went to the bed. Leaning forward and looking at him, he half tried to snatch his hat from her head but was too slow as she rolled to the side. Her hands shot out as she reached her hands inside his pants. Not taking them off, she simply gripped his manhood as it grew in her fingers.

Taking a firm grip on his erect shaft, she pulled him to the bed and threw him down under her once more. In a dance they had rehearsed many times before he kicked his boots from his feet as she removed his lower garments. Kneeling before him, she grabbed a pitcher that he had only seen as he was flipped onto the bed.

"This time Simon took the code rather literally." The pitcher smelled of mulling spices and warm wine. Taking a draught, she let spill the wine across her chest. Even in the darkness Morino could see her perked nipples and soft flesh. Reaching forward, he grabbed the small of her back and pulled her towards him. Still holding the wine, she poured a thin stream onto her breasts as she sat on his lap. The spices of the mulled wine filled his mouth as he sucked on her right tit. But no memory of a spice filled summer in Suna could compare the heat now before him.

"Now, now," stopping the flow, she took another drink before dropping the pitcher on the floor, "I do not want you drunk off wine. I have other methods of intoxicating you in mind."

He could not resist her touch as she pushed him down to the bed. She was slick and slightly sticky. Leaning against his body, she rolled her hips as her hands reached down to grip him and bring him inside her. She gasped as it slid all the way to the base, and again when he reached to grab her ass and move her entire body with his arms.

"Mmm, you're tense tonight, I can feel it."

Morino could not still his concerns within himself. Vague as the details has been, he knew the threat was real. Something more pressed at his thoughts, and as much as he had practiced to not let the unknown bother him, he was worried.

"You're not here with me." Morino noticed his hands had stopped moving her. Rising, she got off him and poked him in the forehead. "Do you remember what I told you about bringing your work in here with you?"

"I'm sor-" A vicious punch caught his jaw, and a follow-up punch caught him in the temple. Dazed and reeling, Morino felt himself dragged to the cold floor on the other side of the chamber. Looking up he found her position herself above him; her muff, still wet from the wine, mere centimeters from his face. Her lips pressed against the tip of his cock and her mouth opened. She let her teeth run along the sensitive skin as she took the length of it into her mouth and sucked as she pinched the base of it. Sense and reason were lost to a primal desire and Moreno's hands drifted to her hips and pulled her down.

She smelled was cinnamon and cloves, and her warmth pressed against his body felt like it would melt the cold stones underneath him. He licked around her outer lips, pressing hard with his tongue to tease her before going further. Letting it run along her slit, he let his right hand slide from her hip to help open her womanhood. Fingering her clit, he tasted her juices mingled with the wine. She was like a summer honey-wine, intoxicating she sent his head swimming in a grotto of lust.

Her pace had slowed on his shaft, no longer taking it deep into her mouth and the back of her throat; she licked the tip and the top of it in long, measured movements. The cold air would begin to chill one part of his shaft after her tongue had finished, and she would not return her attention until it had begun to grow cold. Between the fires and ice of hell, the room was named appropriate.

Moreno's tongue was not long enough to explore her depths, so he penetrated her with his index and middle fingers from his right hand. Pressing deep inside her, a small smile spread on his face as she convulsed and moaned when he found her most sensitive spot. As her attention to his cock faded, Morino sat up and pulled her down on top of him. Once more he entered her, all attention locked on her form.

Kissing her back as they rocked their hips together, he let his hands rub her lower back against the muscles he knew were always tense. Pressing his thumbs into the familiar skin he felt the walls of her pussy tighten as he knew they would. The muscles in the body are all connected; for her pressing against her back was like a switch to her sex drive.

Each thrust in was like being pulled into one of her kisses where she never wanted to stop. Pulling back out was a struggle, he felt her insides grab him with a near inhuman strength. She was strong for her size, but in this state she was a goddess. His own Aphrodite ground her hips down, matching his movements at times, frustrating his efforts in other moments. It was all part of their game, every movement had a meaning to them, and as they approached their climax they let go of everything they held so deep inside.

Short and fast motions marked the end, Morino did not bother pulling out as he pressed against her innermost parts. He grabbed her tits and squeezed hard on her nipples as he leaned her slightly forward. Her breath caught in her throat for an instant before she gasped for air. The shock was more than she was expecting as her muscles seized and tightened even more than before.

"Aaaaah, fuck!" Her muscles tightened even greater than one of his torture clamps around his cock. Reacting to her climax, Morino could not help but release his first load inside of her. The additional lubrication helped him continue to push against her as he slid in and out of her pussy. Still hard, he pushed her down onto the shag carpet and went again. Turning herself in his grip, she faced him as he quickened his pace and locked her legs around his torso. Taking a fist of her fire red hair, he pulled her in for a kiss as fierce and passionate as his attentions to her cunt were.

Feeling himself build up again, he pulled away from their kiss only to feel her bite his chin and then suck on his neck. Letting his full strength go into each thrust sent her wild and they screamed again in a moment lost to time and words.

Lifting her tired frame from the ground; her arms wrapped around his neck for support as he carried her to the bed. Kissing her cheek, he wrapped the sheets around them as he lay down by her side. His arms wrapped around her middle as he pulled her close to his body, her hands found his as she sighed contentedly and fell asleep.

Morino knew the morrow would bring many challenges. He would put people to the question, torture them, extract confessions, and even put some to death. Such were the worries of his mind. Yet those worries paled in comparison to the matters of his heart: the obligation of his duty, the lust and cravings of his flesh, the danger of fucking with the Princess of a fallen enemy nation everyone believed dead. Secrets were his life, and they had the potential to destroy him.

Moving the hair from her ear, Morino softly whispered, "I saved my best secret for you. I love you." Placing his face against her perfumed hair, he breathed in deeply and fell asleep.


End file.
